


Moodboards

by kswriter



Series: The Next Level [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Moodboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kswriter/pseuds/kswriter
Summary: A series of moodboards dedicated to the Indiane Wolves
Series: The Next Level [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121036





	Moodboards

**INDIANE STATE UNIVERSITY - DI**

_Misfits. Delinquents. You name it._

_They have it all._

— — — — — — — —

→ MEET THE WOLVES

𝐑𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐊𝐀 𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐄 - 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐊𝐄𝐑

❝ A deal's a deal, I know that. I may be a bitch, but at least I have some redeeming qualities. I can't say the same for you. ❞

𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐀𝐑𝐆𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐄 - 𝐎𝐅𝐅𝐄𝐍𝐒𝐈𝐕𝐄 𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐑

❝ We've all been fucked by the universe in one way or another. It's how you choose to deal with it that makes you different. ❞

𝐀𝐍𝐒𝐄𝐋 𝐄.𝐖𝐀𝐋𝐊𝐄𝐑 - 𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐄𝐍𝐒𝐈𝐕𝐄 𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐑

❝ I know I usually don't speak in situations like this. But would you mind shutting your mouth for everyone's sake? ❞

𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐋𝐀𝐇 𝐁𝐀𝐑𝐃𝐔𝐆𝐎 - 𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐑

❝ You don't know the team since you clearly aren't on it. But I'll tell you this, no one runs away from the first sign of trouble. It's not who we are. ❞

𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐀𝐍 𝐀𝐅𝐄𝐋𝐃𝐀𝐍 - 𝐊𝐄𝐄𝐏𝐄𝐑

❝ It's not my choice to make. No one's the keeper of your life. So if you want to throw it away to do something noble, then there's only one person to blame if you die. ❞

𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐂 𝐀𝐅𝐄𝐋𝐃𝐀𝐍 - 𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐑

❝ Am I really that horrible? I must be doing something wrong if you mistake me for the devil. ❞

𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐎𝐄 𝐋𝐀𝐏𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐄 - 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐊𝐄𝐑

❝ She would've told me to stop playing if she saw this. After a year off the court, and all the physical therapy I had to go through to get back to this level? Not a fucking chance. ❞

𝐌𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐖 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐃𝐎𝐑 - 𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐑  
  
❝ I don't want to know why you're at my dorm, but it better be quick. Especially since you had the balls to interrupt my day with your presence. ❞

𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐖 𝐌𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐎𝐖𝐒 - 𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐑  
  
❝ I'm supposed to be the one cracking jokes, not you. And judging by your usually sarcastic behavior, you aren't okay if you're stooping to this level. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed work of an original book that isn't fan-fiction! I'm really happy that I've finished this and though I expected to complete a different book by this time, I've just been enraptured by these characters and I hope you all love Ririka Pinne and the Indiane Wolves! I'll let you guys go now and enjoy! Please leave feedback, it's means the world to me.


End file.
